1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker stand which elevates the speaker cabinet above the floor. More particularly, a speaker stand which absorbs the vibrations induced by the speaker cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
A speaker cabinet usually houses a variety of speakers, such as a woofer, a mid-range, and a tweeter. The woofer produces a bass tone. It has a low frequency response. While the tweeter produces a treble tone. It has a high frequency response. The higher the frequency response, the more directional the sound travels and, on the converse, the lower the frequency response the less directional the sound travels. When the speaker is sitting on the floor, the base, having more non-directional characteristics, becomes boomy and has a tendency to echo. The treble, on the other hand, being very directional, is coupled to the floor and not directed towards the listeners ear. This audibly altered sound is often not the desired effect of the listening audience. By elevating the speaker above of the floor, the echo of the base is reduced. If elevated properly, the treble can be directed to produce the quality of sound desired by persons both seated or in a standing position.
To remedy this problem, speaker stands are commonly used to elevate the speaker cabinets above the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,653 to DORING ET AL. (issued Jul. 5, 1977) discloses a universal speaker stand that elevates the speaker cabinet above the floor. It is universal in that it may be adjusted to accommodate various size speaker cabinets. The stand is comprised of a rigid frame having four legs which are removably adjustable to support the base of the speaker cabinet. This stand, however, being a rigid frame, offers little absorption of the vibrations induced by the speaker cabinet. These vibrations also produce an adverse effects on the quality of sound.
Accordingly, one of the objects of this invention is to provide a speaker stand that will elevate speaker cabinets above the floor, thus producing a greater quality sound for the listener.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker stand that will absorb the vibrations induced by the speaker cabinet, thus further improving the quality of the sound produced.